Bad Luck Charm
by KittehNinja24
Summary: Lexi Ryan thinks she bad luck. With ADHD and dyslexia, maybe she is. Her life is about to take a rollercoaster ride. With ups and downs she'll discover truths, find love, and have the time of her life. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I yawned loudly as Ms. Tanner explained how volcanoes erupted.

"Miss Ryan, would you like to explain to the class what you have learned." She said sternly.

"Nah, I'm good." I said, laying my head on the desk.

"Detention, Miss Ryan." She filled out a form and waved me to the front of the classroom. I walked up, taking my time. "I don't understand why you won't just listen!" She exclaimed to me.

"Hello! I'm ADHD and I have dyslexia! And this class is so boring!" I replied, walking back to my seat. I sat down, getting bored again. The girl in front of me, Micah, turned around.

"Got in trouble again? Didn't you, Alexandra?" She teased.

"It's Lexi, Micah. Can't your blonde, dumb mind get anything right?!" I said back. She snarled at me, not unlike a pug would.

"Shut your face. At least I'm not ADHD or dyslexic." She turned around again, hitting my face with her blonde, wavy hair. I then muttered some profanities.

If you haven't figured it out, I'm Lexi Ryan. I have ADHD and dyslexia, which sucks. All the teachers think I'm retarded right off the bat. I just have a hard time paying attention! I always smart-mouth everyone and am pretty much a loner. Yup, that explains my life. I've been expelled about six times and am seventh grade. Whenever I am around, something goes wrong. I guess I'm just a bad luck charm.

Detention was boring, as usual. I sat at a desk in the center of a classroom, attempting to read a book. Attempting.

"Lexi, how is The Hobbit?" Ms. Tanner asked me. I smiled falsely.

"Great, Ms. Tanner, just great!" I said sarcastically, I don't think she understands sarcasm, though. I tried reading the first line of the book, but the words seemed to float off the page. _One, an Unexpected Party._ I managed to read. I looked out the window while sighing. I gave a soundless scream.

I just saw a face in the window staring at me, but it was a creepy face. It didn't look human, at all!

The skin was tainted green, and it had a crown thing on its head. It was holding a sword or something; it had scales all over it too.

I slipped into my seat a little further. Suddenly, the window crashed open, both me and Ms. Tanner screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed. Now, _this _was frightening. I stood up and got a better look at the creature. It looked like a snake and a dragon put together, sort of anyways. Not thinking clearly, I picked up "The Hobbit" and threw it at the monster. It flinched when the book hit it. Then, it charged me.

"He needs you to awaken!" The thing hissed at me.

"Go screw yourself!" I shouted back at it. Yup, I said that to a flipping monster. The creature pointed its gold weapon at me.

"Die, demigod!" It shouted. It thrust the weapon toward me and I instinctively grabbed the desk to stop it from hitting me. The weapon went right through it and poked me softly in the chest. I swung the desk around so that I now had possession of the weapon.

The snake/dragon thing lunged for the weapon, but I managed to pull it out and stab the monster in the chest. It shattered into dust, and then the wind blew the dust out the window and away from me. I fell on the ground.

"What the…" I said softly, breathing hard. The door flung open and there stood another crazy creature. "I'm going crazy!" I screamed. This time I threw a pencil at the… thing. It stuck in his forehead!

"Ow!" He said, at least I had hoped it was a he. "What was that for!?"

"Stay away from me, you- you thing!" I stuttered.

"I'm here to take you somewhere safe." He said raising his hands up in the air as if surrendering to me.

"Where?" I demanded.

"To Camp Half-Blood. I'll explain on the way, but we really have to go!"

"But what are you? I mean, you have donkey legs!" I shouted, pointing at his legs, which were, in fact, donkey legs.

"They're goat legs! I'm a satyr, but no time to explain, let's go!"

I made a quick decision at that moment, I still don't know if it was for the best either.

"I- alright." I relented. I stepped over some smashed desks and followed out of the school.

**A/N:**

**Yay! My first fanfiction on this website! It's a Percy Jackson Fanfiction and I'm really excited for it. Anyway, **

***Disclaimer* All the demigod and stuff belong to Rick Riordan. Except for Lexi, she's is mine! ****

**Yup… Please review! Luvs- KittehNinja24**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: ***Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does, I only own Lexi Ryan!****

The satyr, who introduced himself as Jack, pulled me along the side of the road.

"Are we walking?" I complained.

"Yes, and you're going to have to deal with it! Unless you want the monsters to catch up with us." He tugged on my hand.

"Oh, heck no!" I sassed. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. What was that thing that attacked me? And what about my mom?"

"We don't have time!" He argued.

"Yes, we do!" I sat down on the ground. "You better explain now, and quick, if you want us to leave here."

"You're so annoying!" He said. "Fine."

"You don't even know how annoying I _can _be." I said stoutly. I folded my arms over each other and waited for Jack to explain.

"Well, you see…" He started off awkwardly.

"Just get to the point!"

"You know the Greek myths? Well, they're not myths. The gods like to, well, reproduce, with mortals. That's how demigods, or half-bloods are made."

"Wait, so you think that _I'm _a demigod?" I asked in disbelief. I stood up from the ground. "Whatevs, let's go." I started walking in a random direction. "Actually, wait. Do we really have to walk to wherever we are going?"

"Yes…" Jack said.

"Ugh, well let's hurry then!"

* * *

By the time we arrived at the large hill, I was about ready to collapse. I literally crawled up the hill and stopped right before the pine tree. Why? Because there was a flipping monster there!

I saw a boy with dark hair and green eyes. He was pulling something out of a tree looking behind him at the monster there.

"AAAAHHHH!" I couldn't help it, I screamed. The monster, which was missing one horn, turned to face me. "Buzz off, meat pie!"

I probably shouldn't have insulted it. Oh well. It was getting ready to charge me, when the boy turned and stabbed it with the horn. It erupted in dust, this time splashing the dust all over me.

"Dang it!" I said, I moved to the boy, who had passed out. He looked like this one actor I had seen before, what was his name? Oh yeah, Logan Lerman. I pulled on 'Logan''s arms and pulled him past the pine tree. Jack was pulling another satyr along.

"To the big house," He said. I tugged 'Logan' to the giant mansion house. I stopped at the porch; I was exhausted. I managed to pull 'Logan' over my head.

I practically limped into the big house. Jack led me to where there were some beds that I set 'Logan' on.

I leaned close to 'Logan''s ear, hoping he could hear me.

"You better wake up so you can thank me." I whispered into his ear, and then the worst possible thing ever happened.

I fainted.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! I got a review! Thanks to ****I** **for mah first review. Yup, sooooo…. Review please! The more reviews, the faster the updates, reviews get me more inspired. YAY! Luvs ~KittehNinja24**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own PJO, Rick Riordan does. However, I do own Lexi Ryan.****

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. It's really thoughtful. :)**

Chapter Three

"UUUUGGGHHH…" I groaned as I woke up. My head was groggy and I was still exhausted. I blinked my eyes open and stared straight into the face of a guy. He had a handsome face except for the long scar on the side of his face. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Hey, I'm Luke." He introduced. Wow, he was hot.

"Hello, I'm Lexi." I sat up straight.  
"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He smiled at me.

"What exactly is Camp Half-Blood? I never got a full explanation." I asked.

"It's a camp for people like us."

"Hmmm… You mean demigods." I said, although I had wanted to say 'You racist dude!?' but I decided against it. It was probably for the best.

"So you know that we're half mortal, half god, then?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah, Jack told me… He's the satyr that brought me here." I explained to Luke.

"Oh. Well, you're taking it pretty well." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm still hoping that this is all a dream and that I'll wake up in my bed in the morning." I sighed. "That reminds me, what happened to my mom?"

"I don't know. Chiron will probably tell her that you've reached the camp." Luke said, then I lost him to his thoughts.

"Okay, at least she'll know I'm alive. When can I leave this room?"

"I can show you around camp now, if you'd like." He got up off the bed and so did I.

"Sure, thanks." I had to admit, I was starting to crush a bit on this guy. He took me out of the Big House, so I learned it was called and took me to the cabins.

"Each god has their own cabin for their children," Luke explained.

"Cool. So who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"Hermes. Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He said. I walked with him to Cabin 11. Over the doorway was the medical sign, I don't remember what it's called, though.

"All the newbies stay here." Luke said. "Since Hermes is the god of travelers." When we walked through the thresh hold I could tell there were a lot of people sleeping here, even if they weren't all here at the moment.

"Woah, that's a lot of sleeping bags," I said counting the number of bags there were on the floor.

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "Here, you can have this spot." He pointed to an empty spot on the floor.

"Okay, hmmm…" I was thinking of a way to claim it as mine. "Can I have a piece of paper and a sharpie?"

Luke handed me the supplies and I wrote on the paper with the sharpie. I placed it on the spot where I was to sleep.

Luke started to laugh when he read it. _This space belongs to Lexi Ryan, you touch you die. I will haunt you forever in your dreams if you even look at this space. BEWARE THE WRATH OF LEXI RYAN! _Was written on the paper.

"Come on, I'll show you the lake." Luke said, and I followed him out of the cabin.

After Luke showed me all around camp he had to go tend to a boy named Percy.

"You can come if you want. Maybe we'll see Chiron on the way." Luke told me.

"Alright." As we walked back to the Big House we chatted a little bit. Luke was easy to be around with, I found. He was nice and charming, and had a great sense of humor. When we reached the Big House we went into a room. A pretty blonde girl was feeding a boy some pudding.

"Hey Annabeth!" Luke said. She turned and smiled at Luke and then looked to me.

"Oh, I'm Lexi, I'm new here." I introduced.

"Annabeth." She said, she stood up. "He's all yours, Luke. He's such a pain." I smiled to her as she left, but I caught something on her face. Was that jealousy? Hmmm… I hope not, she seemed like someone you wouldn't want on as an enemy.

"Is that Percy?" I asked look, getting a good look at the boy. He was the same boy I saved yesterday, 'Logan'.

"Yeah, he fought a minotaur yesterday. He's pretty exhausted." Luke said, getting a drink from the side table and putting some in Percy's mouth.

"What's that you're feeding him?" I asked curiously.

"It's nectar, the drink of the gods." He said.

"That reminds me, what kind of monster are the ones that are like dragons and snakes put together? With a bad case of scales, too?" I asked, remembering the first monster that attacked me.

"You mean a dracnae. Those are pretty nasty." Luke commented. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I lied. I sat on the bed and watched Percy. He was actually pretty cute.

Soon after that, I returned to the cabin, and got some Hermes kids to get me a sleeping bag and some other stuff from the camp store.

I laid my stuff down in my spot, which was still reserved by my note. I placed my stuff down evenly and put the note back on my new sleeping bag.

"Great," I muttered to myself. "Now I have nothing to do."

I walked around camp for a while. I started to walk backwards because I was bored. I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, so sorry!" I exclaimed as I turned around. I had bumped into Annabeth. She looked at me with gray, stormy eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout it." She said. "So you're new?"

"Yeah. I'm undetermined, too." I said. She looked at me curiously.

"Well, you should get back to your cabin, dinner's soon." She told me, and then she walked away.

The Hermes cabin all left for dinner at the same time. I walked with a girl I had met, Tanith, she was undetermined too. Tanith and I started talking when she sat on my sleeping bag and I pointed out my note to her; we both had started laughing.

I quickly learned at dinner, that we had to give an offering to the gods.

"Father, whoever you are, umm… take care of us, or something. Oh, I don't know!" I eventually gave up on my silent prayer and poured in some of my food.

Dinner ended all too quick, and soon I was lying in my sleeping bag, waiting for sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sleep was not pleasant. It was like a living nightmare. I woke up in a dark room, thousands of scratchy voices screaming at me. One voice rose above all, though. It was dark and menacing.

"You will save me!" The voice said. I was aghast and pinched myself, hoping I would wake up. It didn't work.

"Shut your face, and go away!" I yelled into the darkness.

"Just wait, Lexi, just wait." It said and I woke up with a startle. _I must be going crazy! _I thought to myself. _Stupid creepy voice. _

Breakfast came around, and man, was that food good! I prayed, again that my father would show himself. I sat at the Hermes table next to Tanith.

"Sleep well?" I asked her as I took my first bite.

"No, you?" She replied.

"Not at all." I took another bite of my food.

"Nightmares?"

"Yup."

"Me too." We both talked while eating our food.

I was in the middle of making a dramatic bite on my waffle, when someone ruffled my hair.

"Oi!" I turned around and, without thinking, slapped whose ever hand touched my hair. "Sorry! Didn't mean to slap you!" I looked up and saw Luke. "Oh, hey."

"Hi." He chuckled. "So why did you slap me?"

"Well, I don't generally allow people to touch my hair." I replied. He laughed.

"Am I allowed to touch it?"

"I suppose." I said quietly as I turned back to my food. He slipped into the bench next to me.

"So what's up?" He tried to make casual talk.

"The sky." I said sarcastically. Then we both started laughing.

"Nice one." He smiled.

"So when does camp get interesting? No offence." I asked. Even though I've only been here a day, it was still pretty boring.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." He said with a wink. I smiled and continued to eat my waffles.

"Well, I hope so." I said. I took a sip from my pink milk. What? I liked pink milk, not strawberry flavored. Just milk, that's pink.

"Is that… pink milk?" Luke and Tanith asked at the exact same time.

"Yes, yes it is." I said simply. I took another, dramatic sip from my glass. But, I guess I needed to laugh or something so I laughed into the milk and it spurted everywhere. It reached like fifty feet in front of me. Hitting a girl from the Ares table on the head.

"Uh oh!" Tanith said. She scooted away from me.

"What? Who did I hit?" I asked, looking around me. The girl I hit turned around.

"That's Clarisse," Luke answered. "The daughter of Ares."

"Oh, shnazzle bugs!" I muttered under my breath. Ares was the god of war right? She must be a fighter. _I'm screwed_ I thought. Clarisse stood up and looked around.

"Who spit on me?" She demanded.

"Not me!" I defended quickly, probably too quickly because Clarisse turned right towards me.

"It was you! Wasn't it, you little pip squeak?!" She screamed.

Fortunately for me, Chiron told her to calm down.

"I'll get you later," She whispered when she passed me. I was only slightly afraid, because even though she was tough and strong, she probably had no brains.

"Picking fights already?" Luke teased.

"I didn't do anything!" I defended. "What could sweet, innocent Lexi do?" I laughed at that with him.

"Sweet? Innocent? Puh-lease!" Luke joked.

"What? I am sweet and innocent!" I defended once more. I made puppy dog eyes and batted my eye lashes at him, trying to look innocent. Trying. "I don't think this is working," I told Luke.

"Nope. It's not." He replied, smirking.

"Whatever." I said. "So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Oh, Chiron will give you like a schedule for training. Just go ask him." Luke told me and pointed toward Chiron.

I walked over to him and asked for a schedule. He handed me a scroll bound with a small orange string. I pulled the string off and read the paper. This is what it looked like:

8:00 AM Breakfast & Cabin Inspection

9:00 AM – 10:00 A.M: Sword and Shield: Hermes Cabin and Apollo Cabin

10:00 AM – 11:00 AM: Archery with Chiron

11:00 AM- 1:00 PM: Winged Horseback Riding

1:00 PM – 2:00 PM: Monster Assault Techniques

2:00 PM – 4:00 PM: Free Choice

4:00 PM – 5:00 PM: Swimming and Beach Time

5:00 PM – 6:00 PM: Free Time, Volley Ball, Cabin Clean up

6:00 PM – 8:00 PM: ACTIVITY

8:00 PM – 9:00 PM: Dinner

9:00 PM – 10:00 PM: Sing-a-long and Bonfire

10:00 PM: Get ready for bed, lights out at 11 PM.

"Wow," I muttered, "This is going to be a long day." I walked back to Tanith and Luke. "I got it."

"Cool, let me see." Tanith pulled at the scroll.

"Oi!" I reached for it but she just swatted me away. "That's MY schedule, Tanith, not yours!"

"Oh, just let her read it!" Luke reasoned, pushing me away from Tanith. This resulted in me falling, of course. And I just so happened to land on Luke. Now, THIS was an awkward position. He was on the floor and I was on top of him, my face just inches from his. My hands were on his chest, as if I tried a last minute 'Brace myself' situation. I couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes, and then I realized what position we were in. I jumped up and brushed myself off; I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing furiously.

"It's okay." I noticed Luke was also a bright shade of red.

"Um… Yeah, I should get to-" I looked at my schedule, "Sword and Shield? See you!" I left the pavilion with Tanith not far behind me.

"Wait up!" She said, running to catch up with me. I slowed down and then I stopped. She reached me side. "Do you even know where we are going?" She asked me. I blushed slightly.

"Erm… No?" I replied.

"Come on." She laughed, "I'll show you!" She pulled on my hand and we walked to an arena. "Oh, wait. We should probably get you a weapon first," She said.

"A weapon?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, so you can fight?" She said sarcastically.

"I know, but I've never been trusted with anything sharper than a toothpick!" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, in 6th grade we went to this fake armor shop, but they had real swords. I didn't know they weren't fake though, so I took a sword and poked this kid in his stomach. He had to go to the ICU…" I trailed off.

"You thought it was a fake?" Tanith burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." I tried to say seriously while keeping a straight face. I couldn't it any longer, I started to laugh too. We walked into the armor cabin and looked around.

I tried, knives, but none of them felt right. Most of the swords were too heavy for me, and some were much to light. I came to the last sword in the cabin.

"I hope this works," I muttered under my breath. The sword was made of what Tanith called Celestial Bronze, the actual blade was very plain but the handle was decorated. On the handle were vines that formed the grip and at the very bottom was a symbol, but I couldn't tell what it was. I picked up the blade and felt the weight.

"This one feels good." I said as I tossed the sword from hand to hand.

"That's Zaloc, there's supposedly a history behind it, but I don't know the story," Tanith told me. "If you're ready, let's go!" And she pulled me back to the arena.

* * *

**A/N: Another chappie! Yay! So if you noticed, there's gonna be a little Luke romance, but since he's 19 in the story, and Lexi is 14 I changed his age to 16. THIS IS ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! Don't get mad at me, but I promise it will work its way in later on. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We reached the arena again, and I saw the rest of the Hermes cabin waiting, all watching Luke as he demonstrated some battle moved. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He held up his hands, signaling to stop and waved me and Tanith over.

"Hey!" I said, putting my hand on the hilt of Zaroc. "So, I know absolutely nothing about sword fighting..."

"That's what we're here for!" Luke said. "Let's get back to technique, guys." He continued to show us a complicated move that included twisting the arm strangely to let the enemy let go of his weapon. "Any volunteers?"

No one stepped forward.

Finally, Tanith stepped up."Fine, I'll do it, since the rest of you are lazy lumps!" She grabbed her sword from her hip. The two swords crossed evenly. At last, the two of them parried and attacked one another to win. Tanith went in to drop Luke's sword to the ground, but she misplaced her sword. Luke took the opportunity to strike back, twisted his arm, and Tanith's sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

Tanith stepped back, breathing roughly."That was... fun." She decided.

"That," said Luke, "is how you use that technique. It's called the Twist Technique. Well, not really, I just made that up, but still." Some people in the crowd laughed.

I looked up, my bravery gathering."I want to try." I said. Someone scoffed, "Newbies don't win." "You want to bet?" I stepped forward and grabbed Zaroc from the hilt. "Let's do this, Luke."

I placed my blade across from his. I waited for his move; even I knew that it was best to NOT make the first move. He thrust his sword forward and I parried with a block. Quickly, I twisted my arm into the same position Luke showed us. And BAM! His sword was on the ground.

"Oh ho ho ho!" I said mockingly. I turned around and faced the crowd. A guy stepped forward.

"Well whatever."

"It was beginners luck!" Luke claimed.

"Suuurrrreee... You say that so you can fall asleep at night!" I said.

"I don't sleep!..." Luke said. "I mean... I don't... I don't say that!"

We all laughed at his mistake.

"You don't sleep? How do you get your energy?" I laughed.

"You know what I meant!"

"Do I? Do I really?" I pressed.

"Never mind." Luke finished.

"Okay. I think it's time for the next class." I said.

Tanith looked at the watch on her wrist. "Yup. Let's go." She dragged me by my arm.

"Archery is next!" I said. We went towards the place with all the kids with bows and arrows.

"Hiya!"I greeted. "This is archery, yes?"

"Yeah. I'm Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin." One guy introduced.

"Oh hey. I'm Lexi Ryan, and this is Tanith, if you didin't know her." I said.

"Oh hey! I reckognize you! Your that girl that picked a fight with Clarisse. Bad move, newbie."

"I didn't pick a fight with her, she was just being a turdbucket." I defended.

"Still. Bad choice. She's gonna get her revenge in Capture the Flag tonight, that's what I've heard anyway." Will said.

"Capture the flag?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do that most nights. That or a different activity." Will told me.

"Oh. I love Capture the Flag!" I squealed.

"Well, not if your against Clarisse you won't, she is really mad at you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, kiddo, you tell yourself that."

Just then, Chiron came and began to teach archery. It was kinda boring, and I couldn't handle the bows and arrows, no need to say that I'm a fail at archery.

After the class was done, and I decided to not be an archer. I missed almost every single post, and once, I nearly hit Chiron. Yeah, my day wasn't going to well so far... I set the weapons back on the rack.

"Well, I'll see you later Lexi." Will winked and walked off to his next class. I chuckled at his cheekiness.

***TIME LAPSE***

I chewed on my quesadilla with pleasure. I could feel someone's eyes on the back of my head. I turned around and saw Clarisse glaring at me. I sent her a goofy grin.

"Lexi. Don't push it!" Tanith muttered.

"What I didin't do anything. It's her fault she's so grumpy. Not mine." I said, taking another bite of my food.

Luke shook his head at me. "You think your invincible don't you?"

"Pretty much." I said, sipping my amazing pink milk.

"Pink milk? Again?" Tanith sighed.

"Do you have something against pink milk? Pink milk is AWESOME!" I replied.

Tanith whispered something to Luke. They were both sitting across from me.

"Oi. Secrets are no fun, unless you tell everyone!" I said.

"We were just saying how crazy and mentally demented you were." Tanith dismissed the comment.

"You're right. I belong in a mental hospital."

"Agreed." Luke grinned.

"Shut up." I kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!"

"Deal with it macho man." I teased. Luke pouted at me.

* * *

Once dinner was over I walked out of the Mess Hall with Tanith.

"Looks like it's a game of Capture the Flag, now." I said.

"Yup. I really hope Clarisse doesn't pulverize you." Tanith said. "Actually, I don't really mind if she does. Maybe you'll stop drinking pink milk."

"Thanks, but PINK MILK IS FOREVER!" I shouted. We both started laughing.

We got split up for positions, I was on defense with Percy- who had also managed to piss Clarisse off- and Tanith was in for attack.

"So what'd you do to rattle the shelves on Clarisse's walls?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, I kind of drenched her in toilet water." He blushed.

"Nice one!" I hive five him.

"What did you do?"

"I drank pink milk."

"Pink milk?"

"Yes. Clarisse doesn't like the color pink."

"Wow." He muttered.

"Yeah."

I heard someone stepping on branches.

"Here it comes." I muttered.

Clarisse and some other kids from the opposite team stepped out of the woods.

Clarisse glared at me and Percy. "You're dead meat!"

**A/N: Long time no update on this story. Here's the fifth chapter. Maybe Clarisse will pulverize them both in the next chapter? I don't know ;) Review please?! ** DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Lexi and Tanith.**


End file.
